


Darts.

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Darts, Drabble, M/M, Mycroft slumming it, Sexual Tension, mystrade, silly little thing from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes his boyfriend to his local pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darts.

**Author's Note:**

> (Small Tumblr ficlet)

“Have you ever actually played darts, Myc?”

“I’m more a chess type of man, I don’t tend to frequent these types of establishments.”

Greg gave a small chuckle. It was lovely to have Mycroft in a more relaxed environment, even if he did stick out like a sore thumb with his three piece suit and that air of wealth that just seemed to linger around him. Of course a pub was not the place for Mycroft but Greg had been to far too many posh restaurants and places that cost more for a drink than he earned in a month, but it was the fact that the posh man had been willing to lower himself to Greg’s level that meant everything to the DI. Mycroft didn’t complain, didn’t even turn his nose up, he embraced it all because he knew this was Greg’s world, his local, his usual life.

Inviting Mycroft here was a bit of a big deal for him too. This place was filled with colleagues from the yard, old mates, real blokey men who would have a pint, watch football and bitch about the wives and here Greg was bringing his boyfriend, his posh, fancy boyfriend. There was a worry in him that things could go badly wrong but what the hell, if these blokes couldn’t accept his bisexuality or the man he was falling in love with then fuck them. It took him a long bloody time to be this happy, why would he let narrow minded pricks ruin it. 

So far everything seemed fine, there was the odd look but for each raised eyebrow Mycroft would whisper some deduction about them and the situation became comical. Mycroft was skilled at reading him, knew what he needed and most of the time all Greg ever needed was Mycroft to be the man he knew behind closed doors rather than the “Iceman” people normally were privy too. 

Greg stepped close to Mycroft, pressing his chest against the suited man’s back and with a soft touch he guided Mycroft’s arm into position. “Stay relaxed.” He whispered in his ear, “Line it up, eye on the target.” Greg pressed in closer, not giving a fuck who was watching, being this close and inhaling his partner’s scent was all that controlled his mind at the minute. Practicing the movement with Mycroft’s arm, Greg whispered, “Now release it and follow through.”

Mycroft threw the dart, it landed on the board (which was a vast improvement to what he’d managed on his own) and Greg gave him a smile. As he placed another dart in the younger man’s hand, their fingers brushed and Greg’s eyes lingered on his boyfriend’s mouth. “I think you’ve got the hang of this.” He grabbed Mycroft’s hand, set the dart aside and downed the end of his pint, and with a smirk he leaned in and purred, “My place. _Now. _”__


End file.
